The invention relates generally to ignition systems for internal combustion engines.
More particularly, the invention relates to capacitor discharge ignition system for internal combustion engines and even more particularly to engines having two cylinders.
Attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,759 issued Apr. 23, 1974, which discloses a two cylinder engine ignition circuit directed to elimination of undesirable spark advance.